Something Special For Your Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Tickle monsters and the Nessies have some good natured fun!


**Special Note: Please see Happiness The Secret of the Loch prior to this or it will not make sense. It can be found on Youtube. It is a sweet show from the 90s and one of my absolute favorites.**

 **Also, the Cassie in this story is the same from the Ben 10 series, but she is in a different story so there will be no reference to Ben 10.**

* * *

Jocu and his brothers were sitting with the nessies and discussing what all had been happening on Earth and around the world.

"We love to travel and meet new people, but it's good to be around you all as well," Jocu smiled. Since they were considered mythical, they were all interconnected in some way.

"I enjoy you all too! This castle has been busier than ever," Happyness smiled.

"And what about some of the younger ones? I hear they've been growing up," Jest grinned.

"Ah, you mean Hannah, Hayden, and Halsey? Yeah, they're young teenagers now!" Braveness chuckled.

"Yeah, but because they have known us since they were children, they are still allowed to see us." Lovelyness said.

"We are the same way with a few back in our realm too. We even allowed humans to come to our realm as well," Jocu grinned.

"Really? That's wonderful! We did the same here, but there are only four children that know about us." Brightness said.

"And we only have allowed a handful of humans to our realm too. Father is very strict lately because he feels like we are becoming a bit too attached to the humans," Amio said.

"But we have to be cautious Amio because humans will enjoy our realm so much that they won't want to stay in their own world," Jest replied. "Rules are there for a purpose."

"We understand. That is why Sir Prize has made it a bit strict on who can come here too," Happyness said. And at that moment, Sir Prize appeared.

"I don't mean to be that way guys, but we have to be careful too. If too many learn about this nessie realm, we will have a problem," Sir Prize said gently.

"That's true. Every mythical race has its' own secret place and it must remain secret. Only a handful can know about it," Jocu responded.

The brothers and the nessies nodded, understanding clearly what Sir Prize and Jocu meant. After a few minutes, Happyness could hear the teens coming down the way. As they slipped down, they chuckled as they saw the brothers.

"Woah! Who are these guys?!" Halsey smiled.

"Hi!" Hayden greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Hannah giggled, now moving her red hair from her face. At that same moment, Cassie appeared too and grinned at the newcomers.

"Hi there!" Cassie greeted.

"Why hello there young ones. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Jocu and these are my brothers. We are Lauhinians…or as you all call us on Earth…tickle monsters," Jocu chuckled, now tickling all four of them! The teens were soon giggling and a mess of happiness. After a few minutes, he stopped.

"I love when you all visit," Happyness smiled. But then she looked a bit serious. "But Jocu…we do have a teen that works in the castle. She is an orphan and she works for her own keep. Sir Prize has been watching her and she is miserable. So miserable in fact that she never laughs or smiles. If anything, she was spotted speaking to one of the bad nessies! She somehow met Deviousness!"

"How?!" Jocu said in shock.

"We're not sure, but she did. Perhaps that sad feeling that she has hanging over her has attracted them," Braveness said.

"Maybe if we talk to her somehow." Lovelyness said.

"That won't be easy…she doesn't like anything that brings joy. She only wears black and stays away from everyone." Coolness said.

"I have an idea! How about we invite her for a night out?" Hannah asked.

"She's bad news! I don't know if that's a good idea!" Cassie said.

"What's her name?" Jest asked.

"Ruby. But Ruby prefers to be alone and never speak to anyone. No one even knows where she lives." Halsey said.

"I think she may be homeless." Hannah said. "Let's find out tonight."

Later that night…

The four of them noticed that Ruby was indeed homeless, but she didn't seem to care. She seemed to enjoy being alone and being independent. As Ruby looked out into the distance and smirked to herself, she let out a loud whistle. She was so used to being alone that it no longer fazed her. But they all gasped as they saw a figure rise from the water at the sound of her whistle. At a closer glance, they saw it was one of the bad nessies….Deviousness.

"Do not whistle for my child. I could hear your footsteps," Deviousness said lowly.

"Well I didn't see you," Ruby protested gently.

"Glad you could make it. You've made us proud. Especially when you were so selfish earlier today. I was watching you," he smirked.

"Well I wasn't trying…" she started.

"Of course you were. Remember…you are one us…" Deviousness chuckled deviously, now disappearing below the waves, and leaving Ruby alone once more. Now the four didn't plan on showing themselves, but Hannah couldn't keep it in!

"Ruby how could you?!" Hannah blurted out. The 14 year old turned and was shocked that she had four teens looking at her!

"What are you talking about?!" she gasped.

"Talking to a bad nessie. They are always bad news…they don't care for you," Halsey stated.

"Look, I can take care of myself," Ruby replied, moving her orange and black hair from her face. "They are my friends."

"Bad nessies aren't anyone's friends. But if you give us a chance, we can be your friends," Hayden said. Ruby looked at them calmly and shook her head.

"No thanks. I don't trust people easily," she said. And with that, she turned and walked way. The four then sadly returned to the loch where the princes and nessies waited for them.

"She turned you down didn't she?" Braveness asked, now gently approaching them.

"Yeah," Hayden said sadly.

"Don't be so upset guys. We will have another chance. We just have to convince her that we have something better for her." Jocu grinned, now ushering them inside more.

"And what is that?" Hannah smiled, now grinning at the red prince. He winked at her and then looked at them.

"That we have something even more special for her heart….love and real friendship. She needs a home and a real place to belong." Jocu said.

"Maybe we can have her to live in a room in the castle where we can keep an eye of her," Sir Prize grinned gently.

"Yes….we just need to convince her to stay," Brightness said, adjusting her glasses.

"Guys don't give up! We will find a way. In the meantime, let's have some fun!" Vivo chuckled, now pouncing at Brightness and making her giggle.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! Vivo look out!" she said, now trying to get away from him. But the romp had just begun! Happyness and Jocu had jumped at each other playfully and Braveness caught Cassie and Hannah! The twins were caught by Lovelyness and Coolness! They would find a way to help Ruby soon….they had to. But for now, they were loving each other and each other's love and friendship.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! I have decided to intertwine two of my favorite topics more.**


End file.
